Confused Feelings
by KonoSetsu
Summary: Hay Lin ist seit längerem heimlich in Irma verliebt. Nachdem Hay Lin und Irma nach einem gemütlichen Abend was miteinander hatten, macht sich Hay Lin Hoffnungen und Irma's Gefühlswelt steht Kopf


Hi! Hier ist mein erstes Kapitel von _Confused Feelings_. Ich hoffe, es liest sich gut! In späteren Kapiteln kommt noch Lemon/Lime mit dazu! Ich arbeite daran! Liebe Grüße,

Kandrakar

WARNING: YURI ! Wer das nicht mag, sollte lieber gar nicht anfangen zu lesen  
Pairing: Hay Lin/Irma  
Background-Info: Die W.I.T.C.H. Mädels sind in dieser Story alle 18  
Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. gehört nicht mir

"..." sprechen_  
denken_ wird kursiv geschrieben

_**Kapitel 1 - Gefühlschaos **_

Wie konnte das passieren? Wie war es dazu gekommen? Was hatte sie dazu getrieben? Und warum musste sie dauernd daran denken? All diese Fragen schwirrten in Irma's Kopf herum, als sie auf ihrem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte. „Vielleicht bringt mich etwas Musik auf andere Gedanken," murmelte Irma vor sich hin. Sie schaltete das Radio ein und lauschte dem Sound, der aus den Lautsprechern kam.

_There's something about the way_

_You look tonight_

_There's something about the way_

_That I can't take my eyes off you_

_There's something about the way_

_Your lips invite_

_Maybe it's the way that_

_I get nervous when you're around_

_and I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why_

_It's in the way that you move me_

_And the way that you tease me_

_The way that I want you tonight_

_It's in the way that you hold me _

_And the way that you know me_

_When I can't find the right words to say_

_You feel it in the way_

_Oh, you feel it in the way_

Ohne es zu wollen, schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu dieser Person ab. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper und ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich. _Hm… dieser Song passt total zu dir_... Irma schloss die Augen und war vollkommen dem sanften Rhythmus des Liedes verfallen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie sich in ihren Gedanken verloren. _Was machst du nur mit mir… Warum stellst du meine Gefühlswelt so auf den Kopf… Hay Lin? _

Zeitgleich versuchte Hay Lin Ordnung in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Gerade als sie ihre Shirts von den Hosen und Rücken trennte, fiel etwas aus dem Schrank. „Nanu, was ist denn das?" Hay Lin hob das rechteckige Ding auf und las die Notiz auf der Rückseite. _Für Hay Lin, die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann. Irma _Das Mädchen betrachtete das Foto. Darauf waren sie und Irma zu sehen, wie sie gemeinsam für dieses Foto posiert hatten. Die Fotografie war bei ihrem gemeinsamen Ski-Ausflug entstanden, der vor einem halben Jahr statt gefunden hatte. Je länger Hay Lin das Bild betrachtete, umso mehr erfasste sie die heiße Woge, die sich in sekundenschnelle in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Von neuem fiel Hay Lin auf, dass Irma's Augen sie faszinierten. Diese tiefblauen, treuen Augen hatten es Hay Lin schon lange angetan. Genau wie in der letzten Woche…

** FLASHBACK **

„Du meine Güte, das war einer der besten Filme, die ich je gesehen hab," verkündete Irma, die sich ausgiebig streckte. „Gib's zu, du hattest ein bißchen Angst," bemerkte Hay Lin, deren Lippen ein Grinsen umspielte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" „Glaubst du ich merke nicht, wenn du zusammen zuckst?" „Ich hatte Schluckauf." „Ja, klar. Und beim Schluckauf hältst du dir die Augen zu?" Irma gab schließlich auf. „Okay, erwischt." „Na, also. Was ist so schlimm daran, zuzugeben, dass man Angst hat?" „Themawechsel, bitte." „Nein, nichts Themawechsel. Ich möchte eine Antwort haben." „Hay Lin?" „Ja, so heiß ich." „Themawechsel." „Ich werd dich so lange nerven, bis ich endlich eine Antwort von dir bekomme." „Das funktioniert nicht." Für ein paar Sekunden verstummte Hay Lin. Doch kurz darauf versuchte sie erneut, eine Erklärung aus Irma heraus zu bekommen. „Irma-Hasi…" Irma schaute ihre Freundin wie vom Blitz getroffen an. „Oh, Gott… was hast du vor?" Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, setzte sich Hay Lin auf das braunhaarige Mädchen. „NEIN, NICHT! AUFHÖREN! HAY LIN, NICHT KITZELN!HÖR AUF!" Schon bald hatte Irma richtig Bauchschmerzen vor lachen. Endlich gelang es Irma, Hay Lin's Hände in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. „Okay, genug jetzt. Ich kann nicht mehr," keuchte Irma. „Gibst du auf?" „Ja, ich ergebe mich und schwenke die weiße Fahne." Eine Zeit lang schauten sich die beiden Mädchen in die Augen. Hay Lin spürte, wie dieser durchdringliche Blick Irma's ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihr Blut in Wallung brachte. So sehr sich das Mädchen auch zwang, sich von Irma's Augen abzuwenden, es gelang ihr nicht. Je länger Hay Lin in diese blauen Augen schaute, desto mehr verlor sie sich in ihnen. „Was… ist?" fragte Irma vorsichtig nach, ihre Stimme in ein Flüstern gesenkt. „Nichts…" „Ehrlich nicht?" „Ja…" Wieder trat Stille ein. Hay Lin's Herz schlug so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, Irma könnte es hören. Was als nächstes geschah, hatte Hay Lin nur in ihren Träumen erlebt. Langsam ließ Irma die Hände ihrer Freundin los, doch nur um sie am Kragen ihres Shirts zu fassen und sie zu sich herunter zu ziehen. Sanft berührten Irma's Lippen die von Hay Lin, deren Sinne vollkommen benebelt wurden. Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss, der schon bald in ein flammendes Inferno ausartete.

** FLASHBACK ENDE **

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchrieselte Hay Lin's Körper, als sie daran dachte. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten immer mehr gemerkt, dass sie sich stark zu Irma hingezogen fühlte. Dennoch war diese Unsicherheit das non plus ultra der gesamten Situation. Sicherlich, es war etwas passiert zwischen den beiden, doch das hatte noch lange nichts zu bedeuten. Das Mädchen schloss ihren Schrank und ließ sich schließlich mit einem Seufzen auf ihr Bett fallen. Wenn ich doch nur nicht die ganze Zeit an sie denken müsste… Sie tastete nach der Fernbedienung ihrer Stereoanlage und betätigte den Play-Knopf.

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compareWhat makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

„Oh, wie wahr dieses Lied doch ist…," murmelte Hay Lin, während sie dem Text des Liedes weiterhin Beachtung schenkte. Für sie selbst war es auch nicht einfach gewesen. Sie hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, dass sie für Irma mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Sie wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, sie küssen und berühren wann immer sie wollte. Und trotzdem hatte sie Angst. Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden und die Freundschaft, die die beiden Mädchen miteinander verband, zu zerstören. _Nein, ich will sie nicht verlieren… ich kann nicht einfach zu ihr gehen und ihr sagen_... Hay Lin führte ihren Gedanken flüsternd weiter, „dass ich sie liebe…" Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ das Mädchen zusammen zucken. „Ja, bitte?" „Hay Lin, möchtest du Tee und Kekse?" „Nein, danke Großmutter." Hay Lin's Großmutter blickte sie skeptisch an. „Merkwürdig, normal kriegst du nie genug von Tee und Keksen." Hay Lin lächelte verlegen. „Heute nicht… mir ist nicht so danach." „Was beschäftigt dich, mein Kind?" wollte Yan Lin wissen. „Wie… kommst du darauf?" „Ich merke sowas. Und außerdem ist es ungewöhnlich für dich, dass du nicht mal Kekse haben möchtest." „Du hast Recht… aber ich will nicht darüber reden." „Geht es um eine Herzensangelegenheit?" Volltreffer. „Ja… kann man so sagen," antwortete Hay Lin leise. „Dann würde ich dir raten, auf dein Herz zu hören. Es wird dir den rechten Weg weisen." Mit diesen Worten schloss Yan Lin die Tür hinter sich. „Danke, Großmutter," sagte Hay Lin mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrer Großmutter. Ihre Großmutter hatte Recht. Wenn sie auf ihre Gefühle hören würde, dann konnte alles nur noch halb so schlimm werden. „Ich muss Irma sagen, was ich für sie empfinde."

So, das war Kapitel 1. Vielen Dank an alle, die bis hierher gelesen haben. Wäre schön zu wissen, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Bis dann! Kandrakar


End file.
